Some boots worn by users can include an inner liner or inner boot that fits between an outer boot and the user's foot. In general, the inner boot may generally conform to the shape of the user's foot to at least provide some flexible support. Furthermore, an inner boot can assist in keeping a user's foot warm, provide padding, and absorb moisture in the boot. In addition, the inner boot can include a lacing or securing system that allows a user to customize the fit of the inner boot against the user's foot. The securing system of the inner boot can be separate and distinct from any securing mechanisms used to secure the outer boot. Furthermore, the securing system of the inner boot may be covered and protected by the outer boot, particularly when the outer boot securing system is tightened.
In sporting activities, for example snowboarding, skiing, hiking, skating, and the like, the one or more securing mechanisms of the boot can change over time with repeated flexion of the inner and outer boots during use. This can result in the boot feeling looser than the original fitting set by the user. Alternatively, a user can determine during use that the original fitting of the boot was secured too tight and would prefer the fit to be looser. In addition, the user may determine that only the inner boot fitting is in need of adjustment and not the outer boot. In this particular circumstance, some currently available boots generally require the outer boot to be loosened in order to access and adjust the securing mechanism of the inner boot to adjust the inner boot fitting. However, loosening the outer boot to adjust the fitting of the inner boot can be inconvenient and/or unfavorable for the user, particularly in harsh weather conditions.
For example, a snowboarder who wants to tighten the securing mechanism of the inner boot may have to sit down and remove one or more gloves in order to loosen the outer boot to expose and adjust the inner boot securing mechanism. This can undesirably allow heat to escape from inside the boot and from the user's hands. In addition, these additional steps just to access the inner boot securing mechanism can unnecessarily prolong the time a user is exposed to harsh conditions in a less protected and stationary state. Therefore, it would be beneficial to have a boot that allows a user to customize the fit of the inner boot without requiring the outer boot to be loosened and/or the user's gloves to be removed.